Grunt
Grunts are the standardized infantry units of every faction. They appear in every mission and they are fast. But, they are armed with the weakest of machine guns. So you have to keep moving if you're going to stay alive in command of one of these infantry. They were origanaly called Rifle Grunts, but the name was changed in the second game because of the similar Assault Veteran. In Battalion Wars they were capable of destroying armored vehicles given enought time, which came in handy during missions where the main troops are grunts, and there are few, weak armored vehilicles. This could be done with a single grunt by moving up to the side of a tank without an armament and firing at point-blank range. Because of this some missions could be completed with a single grunt. In Battalion Wars 2 this can no longer be done. Western Frontier Battalion Wars 2 Unit Dossier: Frontier rifle infantry may pack a a minimal punch, armed with only their wits and trusty standard-issue H-16 rifle, but their unfaltering sense of duty has earned them the tittle "Hermans' Heroes or the western frontiers heroes" the world over. The Western Frontier rifle grunt serves as a sort of un-official mascot to the Battalion Wars series. Tunderan Territories Battalion Wars 2 Unit Dossier: Anti-snow-glare goggles, rabbit-fur fatigues, and the trusty Kasparove KA-57 are the hallmarks of Tundra's volunteers or peasant conscripts. The most popular assault rifle in the world, the KA-57 is realiable under even the poorest climactic conditions. Solar Empire Battalion Wars 2 Unit Dossier: A posting in the Imperial Battalions must be earned. Recruit candidates will spend many years proving their worth in the Training Dojos of the Outer Islands, acquiring the disciplin needed to weild a standard-issue PlasRifle. Anglo Isles Battalion Wars 2 Unit Dossier: Mandatory military service has been scrapped for years in the Anglo Isles, since the sheer volume of patriotic nationals willing to take rifle in hand and fight for the Commonwealth sees the army with an unending shortfall in available billets. Xylvania Battalion Wars 2 Unit Dossier: Protecting their sallow complexions against the rigors of the Xylvanian atmosphere with canvas gasmasks, "Baghead" Infantillerie are the rank and file of Xylvania's army. Iron Legion Battalion Wars 2 Unit Dossier: Choking down pungent Ghosgene fumes from the moment of their birth, infantry of the Legion's military nation wielded Borkavar Muskettes before they could walk. When not massed on the front lines, they were happiest digging for Nerocite in the darkest mines of Old Xylvania. Trivia *The Tundran KA-57 assault rifle is an obvious refence to the real-world AK-47. However, it is also notable that a weapon called the KA-57 also appears in the game James Bond: Agent Under Fire. Not suprisingly, it is also an allusion to the AK-47. The name Kasparov is both a reference to the Russian chess player and to th name of the original name:Kalashnikov.The AK -47 is also the most popular weapon in our world and is very resistent to the harshest weathers,like the vietnamese jungles. *The Western Frontier H-16 is, unlike most other Battalion Wars equipment, an EXACT COPY a real-world stockless M-16,the standart of many 'western' armies of the real-world. *The Xylvainian assault rifle resembles a MP-40 submachinegun of German origin of the Second World War. *Anglo Isles grunts are armed with what appear to be muskets with bayonets attached to them. This reflects the stereotype that British soldiers still use the technology from the 1700s. (resemblance to the lee enfield bolt action WWII era rifle-in keeping with the battle of Britain feel of the nation) *The weapon carried by the Solar Empire grunts looks a lot like the MA5B Assault Rifle from the Halo series. This could reflect the fact that the Solar Empire is an extremely advanced nation, as the events in Halo take place in the year 2552. Also, the weapon is called a PlasRifle, which may also be a reference to the Halo Plasma Rifle. *The nickname for Western Frontier grunts, "Herman's Heroes", is an obvious parody of the TV show Hogan's Heroes, about Allied soldiers in a German prison camp in WWII. Also notable is that a mission with a similar name (Battalion Wars), your job is to liberate prison camps and destroy Xylvanian supplies there, another similarity to the TV show. *Grunts from each army also double as the crew of any vehicle, land, sea, or air